


Finally, If Someone Tells You That A Journey and the Following Battle Will Be Fun, They're Fucking Lying

by aed713



Series: Frodo, I Have Some Advice For You... [3]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-08-30 12:12:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 25
Words: 14,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8532583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aed713/pseuds/aed713
Summary: the end of this mess





	1. Something Wicked This Way Comes...

I stand with Tauriel outside as the people of the town panic around us. Seeing her face grow more and more fearful by the second, I grab hold of her arm.

“Tauriel, what’s wrong? What is it you hear?”

She turns, still silent, so I open my mouth to speak again.

“Smaug,” she says, cutting me off.

My eyes widen and we rush inside to the others.

“We have no time. We must leave!”

Collecting some things, I call over to Bofur, “Get Kili up. Anois!”

“Come on, lad.”

Kili shakes him off, “I’m fine - I can walk.”

I lend him my arm, regardless, “Come on, mo chroí.”

Tauriel helps with Sigrid and Tilda, “As fast as you can.”

“We’re not leaving. Not without our father.”

“If you stay here, your sisters will die. Is that what your father would want?”

\-----------

We race outside to the boat at the back of the house. We pull the children in quickly.

“Give me your hand.”

“Come on, we gotta go!”

“Quickly now! Hurry!”

“Oin, come on!” I yell as he trails behind.

“Hold your horses, lass! I’m right here!”

We set off down the canal, poling the boat through the floating chunks of ice. I look up as Smaug swoops low overhead, and the people of the town scream. He soars high above and away from the town, before turning and diving steeply towards us once more, building up fire in his chest. Once he gets close enough, he unleashes his flames, and breathes his fire in a line all the way across the town. People around us scream and fall, dying in the fire. I pull Tilda closer as the inferno burns mere feet behind us.

“Look out!”

The Master’s boat collides with ours and I growl, fed up with this scumbag. We manage to shove our boats apart, but some of the Master’s treasure falls into the water. I grin before gleefully manipulating the air. Over half of the gold goes over the side.

I hear the Master scream as we leave him behind, “My gold! No! My gold!!!

\--------------

Tauriel grabs a column, signaling us to stop. I peer over her shoulder as she watches in front of us. Knowing she’s waiting till it’s safe, I turn back to the children. Something catches my eye though. Turning fully, I look amongst the rooftops, waiting for whatever is was to appear once more.

I’m momentarily distracted when our small boat starts forward again. I glance at Tauriel who is visibly worried. _Well, she isn’t the only one…_

We soon pass the bell tower and instinctively, I look up once more. My eyes widen at what I see.

“Bard!”

Everyone follows my gaze, and his children cry out.

“Da!”

“DA!”

Tauriel motions us forward once more and we continue on. I keep Bard in my peripheral vision as he futilely shoots at the dragon.

“He hit it! He hit the dragon!”

I shake my head at Kili, “No...”

“He did! He hit his mark, I saw!”

Tauriel speaks from the front, “His arrows cannot pierce its hide; I fear nothing will.”

I pull Tilda close to me as she trembles in fear. Suddenly, Bain jumps from the boat, swinging away on a hook. I reach to grab him, but I’m too late.

“What are you doing?!” Bofur yells from my side.

“Come back! Bain, come back!” I call out.

He lands safely on the dock before running for another boat.

“Leave him! We cannot go back!”

I sit back down, holding the two sisters who cry for their brother.

“Bain!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anois (Now)


	2. The Death of a Demon

“Da! Bain!”  Sigrid screams out.

We look back, seeing Smaug fall into the tower where the two humans are. It falls to the side before landing in the water. Smaug rolls and slides through the town, destroying everything in his path. He struggles to fly into the sky. With massive effort, he finally manages to flap a few hundred feet up, screaming and wheezing in pain, before suddenly freezing. 

 

The world comes to a stop as Smaug falls dead onto the burning city. 


	3. Time to Separate

As the sky slowly brightens, showing a new day, it is chaos. People are screaming and crying as they search through the wreckage from Laketown. Some search for family while others search for anyone at all still alive. Dead bodies wash onto the shore around us. I turn the girls away from those. They have seen more than enough death as is.

“DA!”

“DA!”

“DA!”

The girls scream for their father as Tauriel and I help them look.

Someone grabs my arm, and I turn to see Kili. Behind him, Bofur and Oin prepare a boat for the mountain.

“Come on, Azalea. We must leave!”

I look back to Tauriel before pushing him towards the others, “Start off with the others. I must speak with Tauriel. I’ll fly over once I’m done.”

He nods before starting to turn. Deciding against it, he pulls me to him tightly, “I’m so sorry, Azalea!”

I hug back, just as tight, tears leaking onto his shoulder, “It’s fine. You’re all better now, mo chroí, but I refuse to lose you again!”

He pulls back long enough to kiss me sweetly. “Never,” he whispers.

I smile sadly and he kisses my tears away. Giggling, I push him back once more, “Go on, you goof. The others are waiting…”

He grins before joining Oin and Bofur in the boat. I turn to Tauriel, who watches us with a small smile.

“That dwarf loves you very much.”

I smile, looking back at Kili, who waves, “I know…”

She turns as well, smile increasing, “More than anything, more than the rarest gem, more than his own life, I believe he said…”

I turn back to her in confusion, before seeing Legolas behind her. I nod in greeting and he returns it.

“Blondie is here,” I say to Tauriel. I know Legolas hears me because his frowns minutely.

Tauriel, on the other hand, giggles slightly before turning serious, “I will miss you, Azalea.”

I pause before pulling her forward for a hug, “I will miss you as well, Tauriel. Thank you for everything. I mean it. And know if you ever need a place to stay, I will welcome you, deirfiúr…”

She smiles, kissing my forehead, before turning back to Legolas.

I walk over to the girls who are still yelling for their father a few feet away.

“Sigrid. Tilda.”

They come to my side immediately. I hug them both close before stepping back, “I’m sorry, but I must leave now… I’m needed elsewhere.”

Their faces fall, “What about Da? And Bain?”

I smile sadly, “I’m sorry. But my Croí needs me. And I must find my brother. He could be dead for all I know.”

Tilda clings to her sister’s side, and Sigrid smiles down at her softly, “I understand. Thank you for all the help, Azalea.”

With a wave, I run to the water. Jumping, I unfurl my wings and take off into the air to catch up with the others.


	4. I Think There's Something Wrong With Thorin...?

I look at Erebor in awe with the others as we finally reach its gates. Then I realize how destroyed everything is.

“What happened here?”

The others look to one another in shock in fear before we are running inside. We slow once inside, cautious.

“Hello!” Bofur yells out, “Bombur? Bifur? _Anybody_?”

We search the halls, hoping to find somebody. We are racing down some stairs when I hear my brother screaming, “WAIT! WAIT!”

I straighten before racing towards his voice.

“It’s Bilbo! He's alive!”

“Bilbo!” I scream out.

“Azalea!” he yells back.

We finally meet in a corridor and I run towards him, holding him tight.

“I missed you. So much. I thought you were dead!”

He holds me back just as tight, “I know! I thought the same! I was so worried!”

He pulls back as Oin asks, “Lad, what was all the screaming for?”

Bilbo frowns, looking about, “You need to leave. We all need to leave.”

We look about, completely confused, “We only just got here?!”

“I have tried talking to him, but he won’t listen.”

“What do you mean, lad?”

“THORIN!” Bilbo shouts, “Thorin. Thorin. He’s been out there for days. He doesn’t sleep. He barely eats. He’s not been himself - not at all. It’s this - It’s this place. I think a sickness lies on it.”

As Bilbo speaks, Kili looks past him and sees something that catches his attention.

“Sickness? What kind of sickness?” I ask, keeping a close eye on Kili.

Before Bilbo can speak, Kili walks past us and starts heading further down into Erebor, seemingly following something. We run after him, trying to stop him.

“Kili. Kili. Kili!”

As we continue heading down, a golden light begins to become visible in the distance. We round one final corner, and stop short at the sight of treasure heaped so high that the ground is barely visible. We continue staring, until Thorin appears, dressed in ornate robes and covered in jewelry. Thorin begins speaking softly, apparently not yet noticing us. He looks strange, almost possessed, and I grow more and more fearful each second. This must be what Bard was speaking of.

“Gold - Gold beyond measure. Beyond sorrow and grief.”

Thorin looks up and finally sees us standing above him. I take a step back, pulling Bilbo with me.

“Behold - the great treasure hoard of Thror.”

He looks away before suddenly flinging something to where we stand on the landing. Kili catches it, and we peer over to him to see a giant blood red jewel.

“Welcome, my sister’s son, to the kingdom of EREBOR.”


	5. The Company Reunited...

Once Thorin leaves, Bilbo leads us to where the other dwarves are.

“Balin!” Bofur shouts. The others come running towards us, hugging us tight.

Fili runs down the stairs, flinging himself at his brother, “Kili!”

Bofur and Oin greet their families while I pull Nori in.

“Missed you, lass,” he mumbles.

I grin, “Of course, you did. Without me, we don’t have our club…”

He pulls back with slight tears in his eyes, “Rebellious half siblings...”

“...Unite,” I finish with a smile before I’m yanked into another pair of arms.

“Thank you, Azalea! Thank you so much! My brother is healed and alive and thank you!”

Fili continues to mutter his thanks into my shoulder, crying with happiness as I rub his back.

“No problem, Fili… You did the same for me, deartháir.”

\-------

Hours later, I watch as all of the dwarves except Thorin comb through the piles of treasure, searching for the Arkenstone. Even Fili and Kili search through the gold coins.

“Any sign of it?!”

“Nothing yet.”

“Nothing here.”

“Keep searching!”

“That jewel could be anywhere!”

“The Arkenstone is in these halls - find it!”

“You heard him - Keep looking!”

“All of you - No one rests until it is found!”

Bilbo looks towards me before gesturing outside. I nod, following.

We walk out onto the ramparts of the front gates, near the hole that Smaug made in the wall. He paces back and forth for a while. Then, after looking around to see that no one is watching us, he sits down beside me.

“I know what’s wrong with Thorin…”

My eyes widen, “How?! Tell me everything!”

“It was actually Smaug who told me. He said and I quote ‘I am almost tempted to let you take it, if only to see Oakenshield suffer, watch it destroy him, watch it corrupt his heart and drive him mad.’”

I whistle slowly, “A diabhal, that’s some serious stuff.”

Bilbo looks away, muttering out, “That’s not all…”

I raise an eyebrow, “What else could there be? I’m pretty sure Smaug’s description of what’s happening is pretty spot on…”

Once more he checks that no one is watching us before reaching into his pants pocket. His hand pulls out large, shining white jewel. I can only stare as he shrugs, saying, “I guess I found the Arkenstone…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A diabhal (fuck)


	6. Thorin, You're Really Starting to Worry Me...

Hours later, Balin calls us inside.

“Bilbo, Azalea, Thorin wants to see us…”

I roll my eyes and immediately jump up to turn into a bird. Circling once above them, I quickly land on Bilbo's shoulder. Balin grimaces, “That’s probably smart right now…”

He turns and Bilbo follows him to the throne room. Once there, I move from Bilbo's shoulder to Dwalin’s. He nods to me, still staring at Thorin, worried.

Thorin is gazing up at the throne, specifically at where the Arkenstone had been inlaid before it was lost. Bilbo walks up the steps to join his side.

“It is here in these halls - I know it.”

Dwalin attempts to reassure him, “We have searched and searched…”

“Not well enough!”

“Thorin, we all would see the stone returned.”

“And yet, it is still not FOUND!”

The last word echoes out and I shrink into Dwalin’s shoulder, hearing even more sensitive as a bird.

Balin and Dwalin share a look before he reluctantly says, “Do you doubt the loyalty of anyone here?”

Thorin turns and slowly walks toward the three of us. I grow alarmed at the hungry look in his eye.

“The Arkenstone is the birthright of our people.”

“It is the King’s Jewel. AM I NOT THE KING?!”

As Thorin turns away, Bilbo looks to us uneasily. I know he wants to support his One, but it’s hard.

“Know this - If anyone should find it and withhold it from me, I will be avenged.”

Thorin walks away, and Bilbo looks at me, alarmed. Jumping from Dwalin’s shoulder, I turn back and hold him tight.

_Thorin would never hurt his One…_

  


_Right?_

 

_\------------------------_

 

I take Bilbo away to calm him down and convince him that he's doing the right thing here. He still looks frazzled, so I turn to a last resort, “How about we ask Balin?”

At his panicked look, I sigh, “Indirectly, of course…”

He nods and we set off to find Balin. Luckily, I remember Ori mentioning that he’s an apprentice under Balin so I find him almost immediately in a room full of books and scrolls I had found earlier.

Balin is breathing deeply, like he’s been crying when we come in. He turns slightly, and I know he hears us.

“Dragon-sickness…” He turns to us quickly, “I’ve seen it before. That look. That terrible need. It is a fierce and jealous love, Bilbo. It sent his grandfather mad.”

My brother steps forward and I stay back, letting him ask, “Balin, if-if Thorin...had the Arkenstone...”

He pauses and Balin looks surprised, first at him and then me, understanding Bilbo's implication.

“...if it was found - Would it help?”

Suddenly, Balin looks years older, “That stone crowns all. It is the summit of this great wealth, bestowing power upon he who bears it. Will it stay his madness? No, lad. I fear it would make it worse. Perhaps it is best that it remains lost.”

Balin slightly raises his eyebrows and I sag against a bookshelf, knowing what we must do.


	7. "Why That's An Interesting Braid You Have, Azalea..."

Leaving Bilbo, I join Kili who has taken a break from searching. I know the others are near, but appreciate them letting us be for a moment. My head is resting on Kili’s shoulder and he has his arm tight around my waist. I close my eyes and begin to drift off when he speaks.

“Azalea…”

“Yes?” I mumble out. At first, he doesn’t respond, so I look up at him. Seeing his tenseness, I immediately straighten, “Mo chroí, is everything alright?”

He nods stiffly before suddenly spinning to face me, “Will you marry me?”

I stare back in shock, “W-what?”

He takes a deep breath before speaking, “Well, it’s just that you’re my One and I love you more than anything, more that the most valuable gem in the world and I now realize that we are so lucky to have made it through this quest without dying even though I came quite close and I know how much that scared you and how it absolutely terrified me that you may never know just how much I love so now I want to marry you before anything else happens because I can’t wait another minute and I know that isn’t the best reason to marry and that isn’t the only one because mostly I want to marry you because as I said before I love you more than life itself so will you marry me?”

I sit there, gaping, and he begins to look worried.

“Azalea? Honey? Are you-”

I cut him off, jumping at him and kissing him hard, “Yes, you silly dwarf!”

Now he stares at me in shock, “What?”

I pepper his face with kisses, saying, “Yes, Kili! Of course! Of course, I’ll marry you! Tá! Tá! ( _Yes! Yes!_ )”

I can see the second it sinks in because suddenly I’m being spun through the air. We come to a stop and he begins to search through his pockets. Finally, out comes a small box. He opens it and inside is the most beautiful bead I have ever seen.

“What’s this?”

He blushes, “Every dwarf makes a bead for their future spouse. It’s our betrothal gift.”

I smile and turn my head to the side for him to braid it in. His fingers carefully make a small braid before finishing it off with the bead. Grabbing a platter from the nearby treasure, I admire the finished product. The braid itself is a bit short with my shorter hair, but it’s beautiful.

I hug Kili tight, “Thank you, it’s wonderful, mo chroí.”

Then I pull back, worried, “But I have nothing for you…”

He smiles, “That’s fine, Azalea. You’re all I’ll ever need.”

I smile, “That’s sweet, honey, but let me think.” I look about, trying to think of something when it hits me.

“Find me a necklace with a simple chain,” I order before turning to look myself. Soon enough he has it, and I pull out the necklace around my neck. On my necklace, there lies two simple, but beautiful rings. I slip one off before closing the necklace and putting it back under my shirt. Grabbing the necklace in his hands, I open it and carelessly drop the ornate jewel from it. Slipping the ring onto the chain, I fasten it around Kili’s neck. He smiles, looking down at it.

“What is this?”

I smile, “It’s my athair’s bainis ( _father's_   _wedding_ ) ring. And I wear my mother’s.”

He stares at me, shocked, “Azalea, this was your father’s… You can’t possibly give this to me…”

I caress his cheek, smiling softly, “I can think of no one who I would trust more with it. Keep it. I know my parents would have approved of you, mo chroí.”

He brings me in close and we stand there for a bit, just enjoying each other’s presence.

 

\----------------------------------

Later, I run to find Bilbo. Kili had to return to work and was racing to tell the others. I turn a corner coming to a stop when I see both Thorin and Bilbo.

Thorin is standing over Bilbo, angry, “Show me.”

He stares, “It…” Bilbo holds out his hand to Thorin, “I picked it up in Beorn’s garden.”

Thorin visibly softens before whispering out, “You’ve carried it all this way.”

He smiles, “I’m gonna plant it in my garden, in Bag End.”

The anger and craziness visibly fades from his face as Thorin smiles fondly at Bilbo, “That’s a poor price to take back to the Shire.”

“One day it’ll grow. And everytime I look at it, I’ll remember - remember everything that happened, the good, the bad. And how lucky I am that I made it home.”

They smile sweetly at each other and Bilbo starts to speak, “Thorin, I...”

Suddenly, Dwalin comes up and interrupts, “Thorin, survivors...from Laketown. They are streaming into Dale. There’s hundreds of them.”

Just like that Thorin’s smile fades into a stern, uncompromising frown, “Call everyone to the gate.”

He strides past me, shouting to the others, “TO THE GATE! NOW!”

When he’s gone, I glare at my friend, “Gee, thanks, Dwalin…”

He rolls his eyes and walks away, so I make sure he’s rounded the corner before I flick a small jewel after him.

“Oww!”

I smile before Bilbo pulls on my arm, “Aza, what’s that in your hair?”

I turn back to him with a sly smile, “Oh, this? Oh, nothing much… Just Kili proposing to me…”

He lifts me off my feet, ecstatic, “FINALLY!!! Azalea, I’m so happy for you! I can’t believe-”

His voice is cut off by Thorin’s shouting in the distance, “TO THE GATE!!!”

I roll my eyes, pulling him along, “It’s fine… We’ll talk later.”


	8. Come On, Bilbo! Let Me Punch Him... Just Once...?

Bilbo and I stand to the side as the company works to block up the entrance that Smaug broke through. Bilbo keeps an eye out for Thorin while I assist the dwarves with the heavier rocks.

“Azalea!”

Bilbo jars my focus and the rock I was helping Dori with falls, putting its full weight on Dori alone. I quickly pull it from him all together, making it soar through the air before landing in its spot. “Sorry, Dori!”

He waves me off, “No worries, lass…”

I turn to Bilbo, irritated, “How many times have I told you not to distract me when I’m doing something like that with my powers?!”

He sags slightly, “Sorry, I was trying to tell you that I can hear Thorin coming…”

Kili walks by, struggling with a cart, so Bilbo goes to help him.

He arrives seconds later, shouting, “I want this fortress made safe by sunup. This mountain was hard won - I will not see it taken again.”

Annoyed, Kili drops the cart, startling Bilbo, “The people of Laketown have nothing. They came to us in need. They have lost everything.”

“Do not tell me what _they_ have lost. I know well enough their hardship. Those who have lived through dragonfire should rejoice. They have much to be grateful for.”

Thorin looks out at the city of Dale, where fires can be seen lit by the people. I glance over to Bilbo who looks more and more frightened by Thorin. He turns back and shouts to us, “More stone! BRING MORE STONE TO THE GATE! AZALEA!”

Bilbo shakes his head slightly at me so just this once I hold my tongue and do as Thorin says, using the air to pile the stones when it is too high for the others.


	9. Always Keep Future Blackmail In Mind....

I’m helping carry more supplies to the front when I hear Thorin muttering to himself in a room ahead of me. Peering through the doorway, I watch as he holds up a beautiful necklace. 

“The white gems of Lasgalen.”

He pauses before grinning maniacally,  “I know an Elf-Lord who would pay a pretty price for these.”

He tosses the necklace carelessly back into the pile of diamonds, scattering many of them. I wait until he leaves to steal into the room. I grab the necklace, holding it up to the light,  “Thranduil wants these, huh?” I smirk before stuffing them into my secret pocket in my pants, “ Never know when something like that may come in handy…”

Not wasting another moment, I race to the doorway to collect the supplies and then join the others.


	10. There Goes Thorin... Making Enemies As Usual...

Hours later, I have gotten a majority of the entrance restored. Leaning against Bilbo, I try to rest. A majority of the company is laying about as well, taking advantage of the peace from Thorin

“Come on!”

_It appears I have spoken too soon..._

Groaning, I stand and follow Thorin up the stairs I formed earlier. When we get to the top, I see Dale filled with elves who are clearly ready for war. Thorin however is looking down. I follow his gaze to see Bard riding up to the gate. Bilbo and I glance at one another.

_This could get messy..._

Bard calls out as he comes to a stop, “Hail Thorin, son of Thrain! We are glad to find you alive beyond hope.”

_Nevermind, this may actually turn out-_

“Why do come to the gates of the king under the mountain armed for war?”

_Nope. It’s going just as I thought..._

“Why does the king under the mountain fence himself in? Like a robber in his hole.”

“Perhaps it is because I am expecting to be robbed.”

“My lord - We have not come to rob you, but to seek fair settlement. Will you not speak with me?”

Thorin nods before stepping away from the platform. His expression grows darker as he walks downstairs, but he calms it once he reaches the bottom. Looking down, I watch as Bard dismounts his horse and crosses the bridge in front of the gate. He glances up quickly and I wave. He smiles before approaching the blockade. Racing down the stairs, I arrive in time to see Thorin send off a raven. It flies out of the opening above the gate, cawing loudly. Before I can ask, Bard appears in front of the blockade.

“I’m listening.”

“On behalf of the people of Laketown, I ask that you honor your pledge. A share of the treasure so that they might rebuild their lives.”

“I will not treat with any man while an armed host lies before my door.”

“That armed host will attack this mountain, if we do not come to terms.”

“Your threats do not sway me.”

“What of your conscience? Does it not tell you our cause is just?! My people offered you help. And in return you brought upon them only ruin and death!”

“When did the men of Laketown come to our aid, but for the promise of rich reward?!”

“A bargain was struck!”

“A bargain? What choice did we have but to barter our birthright for blankets and food? To ransom our future in exchange for our freedom? You call that a fair trade? Tell me, Bard the Dragonslayer...Why should I honor such terms?”

“Because you gave us your word. Does that mean nothing?”

Thorin slinks away from the hole, disappearing from Bard’s view. Leaning back against the blockade, he looks tired and weary. He looks to us before shouting out, “Be gone, ere arrow fly!”

I flinch as Bard slaps the rock angrily before mounting his horse and riding back to Dale. We all watch him go from the top of the platform.

“What are you doing?! You cannot go to war,” I stare at Bilbo, startled by his yell.

Thorin, however, does not react, only muttering out, “This does not concern you.”

Bilbo falls back for a second before screaming at him, “Excuse me?! But just in case you haven’t noticed, there is an army of elves out there. And not to mention several hundred angry fishermen. We-We are in fact outnumbered.”

_Where did that come from?_

I wait wide eyed as Thorin seems to ignore her. The others look on as well, waiting for Thorin’s response.

Finally, he slowly turns to her with a small smile, “Not for much longer.”

My brother looks to me confused, “What does that mean?”

Thorin walks toward him, before stopping. He towers over Bilbo as he speaks, “It means Master Baggins, you should never underestimate dwarves.”

My brother takes a small step back in obvious fear, but Thorin merely turns to the others, “We have reclaimed Erebor - Now we defend it!”

Thorin leaves us and we all look at each other in shock. The others begin to leave until it is only Balin, Dwalin, Bilbo, and I. Noticing his trembling state, I gather him in my arms.

“Come, no need to cry now, lus…”

He weeps into my shirt, “I can’t help it, Azalea! I’m so worried! Please tell me everything’s gonna be fine! Please!”

I look towards the brothers who can only look back helplessly. Balin in particular looks extremely worried. Blinking back tears myself, I rest my head against my brother's.

“I wish I could, Bilbo. I wish I could...”


	11. At Least Somebody Is Thinking Ahead....

I watch the company as they begin to arm themselves for battle. Kili soon notices me sitting there, doing nothing.

“Azalea, aren’t you going to suit up for battle?”

I look to him, confused, “I am.”

He looks down at my clothing, alarmed, “That’s all you’re wearing?! What about armor?”

I stand and kiss his cheek, “Mo chroí, don’t worry about me. I’ll be fine like this.”

He relaxes against me, sighing, “I know… I can’t help, but worry though.”

Smiling, I push him back towards the weapons, “Dea, means you love me. Now go finish up.”

Turning from him, I look to see Thorin helping my brother into some sort of chainmail shirt.

“Dwalin?” I call out.

He appears at my side, instantly, “Aye, lass?”

I point towards the couple, “What’s that my brother's wearing?”

Dwalin squints at it before speaking, “Mithril, I think…”

I turn to him confused, “What’s that?”

H scratches his head, thinking of how to explain it, “It’s basically silver steel. The big thing about it is that nothing can pierce through it… That’s a big honor for Thorin to give it to Bilbo… I wonder why?”

I look down, thinking, as I mumble out to him, “It’s cause they’re each other’s Croí… Hey, Dwalin?”

I look up only to find him gaping at me, “What?”

He snaps his mouth shut before blurting out, “How in Mahal’s name did you know that?!”

I roll my eyes, “It’s painfully obvious… now nevermind that… I was thinking, do you know where any more mithril shirts are?”

He looks to me, suspicious, “Probably in the armory near the royal wing… Why?”

I look back to Thorin who is whispering away with my brother, “I have an idea...”

 

\-----------------------------

Ten minutes later, I’m walking up to Thorin, cautiously.

“Hey, Thorin…” I call out.

He turns, “Yes?”

I breathe out a sigh of relief to see the crazy is momentarily gone.

“Okay, so I saw you giving the mithril shirt to Bilbo earlier. Nice betrothal gift, by the way. Anyways I asked Dwalin what it was and he said mithril and told me all about it and I realized how helpful that is so I asked if he knew of where I could find more and he was like why and I said well we have these royals who need the best protection possible and he of course realized I was right. The point is here’s yours because you’re king and if you die that would not be good for anyone especially Fili because he is not prepared to be king just yet. So, yeah, here he go.”

He stares at me, gaping, so I push the shirt towards him. He mechanically removes his armor, slips on the shirt, and puts back on the armor, all the while, staring at me.

“Thorin?”

That snaps him out of it, as he stutters out, “It wasn’t a betrothal gift...We give-”

I cut him off, “Beads, I know. Sorry, I forgot…”

He raises an eyebrow, “And how do you know that in the first place?”

I turn my head to the side, showing off Kili’s braid, “Kili proposed.”

He’s gaping again and I roll my eyes, tired of this.

“Okay, bye now,” I wave before running off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dea- good


	12. A Betrayal For the Better... Somehow I Don't Think Thorin Will See It That Way

I’m walking down one of the many corridors when suddenly I am yanked into a room.

“Azalea!”

I look up, seeing Bilbo's face, “Yavana, Bilbo! You scared me!”

He looks worried, so I sober quickly, “Lus, what’s wrong?”

“Thorin suspects he’s been betrayed…”

I grab his arm, “Does he think it’s you?”

He shakes his head, “That’s just it! He’s so sure that it isn’t me that he confided that straight out to me…”

I look worried before holding him close, “I don’t know what to tell you, lus. Just know we _will_ make it through this… together…”

\-----------------

 

I awaken to rustling and raise my head. It’s still dark which worries me. I hurry to the battlements to see if something’s coming. When I reach them however, I find something completely different. Instead of someone coming in, I watch as Bilbo leaves.

_Well, this will not do at all…_

I jump from the ledge, becoming a bird. Silently, I follow Bilbo towards Dale.

 

\-----------------

 

I watch in wonder as Bilbo somehow makes it past every guard without them seeing him. We come upon Bard and Gandalf speaking.

“It will not come to that. This is a fight they cannot win.”

Bilbo steps in, “That won’t stop them. You think the dwarves will surrender - They won’t. They will fight to the death to defend their own.”

Gandalf looks to him in surprise, “Bilbo Baggins!”

Bilbo smiles and they walk towards the Elven camp. I fly faster to catch up before landing on Gandalf’s hat. He smiles, muttering, “And a hello to you as well, Azalea…”

We soon arrive and Gandalf introduces Bilbo, “This is Bilbo Baggins, younger brother to Azalea Baggins.”

Bilbo stands quietly as Thranduil sweeps over to his seat, “If I’m not mistaken, this is the halfling who stole the keys to my dungeons from under the nose of my guards.”

Bilbo looks uncomfortable before muttering out, “Yes. Sorry about that.”

Everyone sits silent and soon it’s too much for me. I jump from Gandalf’s hat, landing in my original form, “And if I’m not mistaken, Lord Eyebrows, you are the one who imprisoned us in the first place.”

Bilbo jumps back in alarm, “Azalea!”

Thranduil bows his head, “Excellent point, Lady Azalea…”

Bard jumps his feet, “Lady Azalea?!”

I smile, “Just Azalea is fine…”

He sits back down doing a weird bow nod thing as he goes. I look at Bilbo meaningfully, gesturing him forward. He clears his throat and steps up to the table in the center, “I came...to give you this.”

He unwraps the package to reveal the Arkenstone. Thranduil rises in surprise, “The heart of the mountain! The King’s Jewel.”

Gandalf and Bard approach as well to look at it in awe.

“And worth a king’s ransom. How is this yours to give?”

We all turn to Bilbo, “I took it as our fourteenth share of the treasure.”

Gandalf smiles slightly and I hold tight to my brother's hand.

“Why would you do this? You owe us no loyalty.”

Bilbo shakes his head, “I’m not doing it for you. I know that dwarves can be obstinate and pigheaded and difficult, suspicious and secretive…with the worst manners you can possibly imagine, but they also brave and kind...and loyal to a fault. I’ve grown very fond of them, and I would save them if I can, especially my One.”

I smile, pride for my brother growing, as both Thranduil and Gandalf look to him, surprised.

“Now Thorin values this stone above all else. In exchange for its return, I believe he will give you what you are owed. There will be no need for war!”

Gandalf, Bard, and Thranduil look to one another. They need to discuss, so I pull Bilbo out of the tent, quickly.

“I’m going to return to the mountain now… Let me know what they say,” I order, holding him close.

He nods, and I kiss his forehead before transforming. I circle his head once more before flying away.

Minutes later, I land on the ramparts. Racing down the stairs, I almost run into Thorin.

He regards me suspiciously, “What were you doing up there?”

I shrug, “Thought I heard something. Just making sure the elves weren’t trying to sneak up on us while we were sleeping…”

He pauses before smiling widely, “Careful as always, Azalea... Keep up the good work.”

He leaves, heading to the treasury, and I sag against the wall in relief as soon as he’s gone. Not wasting another moment, I race to Kili’s side, curling into him.


	13. Well.... Fuck

The next morning, I’m awakened by shouting.

“What’s going on?” I yawn out.

Kili pulls me to my feet, and yanks me up the stairs. We all watch as an army of both elves and men stand in front of the gates. Bilbo rushes up behind us, and I turn to him, “Let me guess? They agreed…”

He nods before we turn back to the army. Bard and Thranduil make their way to the front, directly below us. I glance at Nori, “Is he seriously on an elk?”

He cracks a smile and nods, but otherwise ignores me.

Thranduil and Bard attempt to get closer, but Thorin pulls a bow out of nowhere, shooting an arrow directly in front of the pair. The pair immediately halt in surprise.

“I will put the next one between your eyes!”

Thorin draws his bow again, as most of the company jeer and shake their weapons. Thranduil stares up at us angrily before slightly tilting his head forward. Instantly, several rows of elves pull out their bows, nock their arrows, and aim directly at us, all in one fluid motion. It’s actually pretty impressive. The dwarves shut up abruptly and duck behind the wall. I roll my eyes at my betrothed, as Bilbo and I remain standing, “Truly the courage of dwarves is something to behold…”

Kili glares up at me, but really he has no way of retorting. Looking up, I notice that Thorin as well is still standing with his bow drawn. There’s a stare off for a few seconds before Thranduil raises his hand, and the elves easily put away their arrows. Thorin still has his bow drawn, though.

_Well, at least no one’s dead yet..._

The company slowly rises as Thranduil speaks from below, “We’ve come to tell you: payment of your debt has been offered...and accepted.”

“What payment? I gave you nothing! You have nothing!”

I make sure Bilbo is behind me as Bard speaks up, “We have this.”

Bard reaches into his robe and pulls out the Arkenstone, holding it above his head. Thorin, shocked, finally lowers his bow.

Kili speaks for his uncle who seems to have lost the ability to speak, “They have the Arkenstone? Thieves! How came you by the heirloom of our house? That stone belongs to the king!”

“And the king may have it - in our good will.”

Bard throws the stone up and catches it before putting it back into his coat.

“But first he must honor his word.”

Thorin whispers to himself, and only those of us nearest to him can hear.

“They are taking us for fools. This is a ruse, a filthy lie.”

Balin looks shocked and my breath quickens in fear. I am no longer certain that Thorin won’t hurt Bilbo, in fact I am almost certain he will. I back us farther from him as he yells out, “THE ARKENSTONE IS IN THIS MOUNTAIN! IT IS A TRICK!”

Bard makes the mistake of glancing at Bilbo and I and Thorin catches it. Seeing me, his expression turns thunderous, “You!”

He comes at me, and I jump up with my wings out. He shakes his fist at me, as the others stare up at me, shocked, “You freak of nature! I knew I couldn’t trust you! I knew you would betray me!”

Before I can respond, Bilbo steps forward, “She did not betray you… It was me. I gave it to them.”

I jump back down as Thorin turns to Bilbo in anger.

“Lus...no…”

“You…”

“I took it as our fourteenth share.”

“You would steal from me?”

“Steal from you? No. No. I may be a burglar, but I like to think I’m an honest one. I’m willing to let it stand against my claim.”

“Against your claim?! Your claim! You have no claim over me you miserable rat!”

I can only watch, frozen in horror as Thorin throws down his bow in anger and begins walking toward Bilbo.

“I was going to give it to you. Many times I wanted to, but...”

“But what, thief?!”

Bilbo flinches, visibly, but continues on, “You are changed, Thorin! The dwarf I met in Bag End would never have gone back on his word! And the dwarf I love would never have doubted the loyalty of his kin!”

“Do not speak to me...of love or loyalty!”

Thorin shouts to the other dwarves, “Throw him from the rampart!”

Bilbo looks shocked and I race to stand in front of him, ready to defend any who dare try. The other dwarves, rather than obeying Thorin though, step away from us in confusion. Even Thranduil is clearly concerned at this point.

Thorin looks to the others, surprised that no one obeyed him, “DO YOU HEAR ME?!”

Thorin grabs Fili’s arm, but his nephew shakes him away.

“Fine, then I will do it myself!”

He lunges forward, but I quickly punch him in the right eye. He stands back shocked, and everyone around us stops breathing.

“Oh, crap…”

His face clouds over with fury. I gather Bilbo close to me and jump, preparing to fly.However Thorin grabs onto my wing and physically throws me at the other dwarves, causing me to release Bilbo. I land harshly on my right wing and struggle to stand.

Thorin grabs Bilbo, shouting, “CURSE YOU!”

“No!”

As Thorin struggles to pull Bilbo towards the edge, the other dwarves leap forward, shouting, to pull Thorin away. Thorin manages to get to the edge anyway and begins to push him over the rampart.

“Bilbo!” I call out weakly, cursing my damaged wing.

“Cursed be the Wizard that forced you on this Company!”

Suddenly, I hear Gandalf’s voice and glance over to see him striding through the armies below, “IF YOU DON’T LIKE MY BURGLAR…Then please don’t damage him. Return him to me! You’re not making a very splendid figure as king under the mountain, are you? Thorin son of Thrain!”

Thorin slowly lets Bilbo up, and half of the dwarves rush to help him up. The rest place themselves in front of me, so that Thorin doesn’t go for me next.

“Never again will I have dealings with wizards...” Thorin declares whilst glaring down at Gandalf.

Bofur gently pushes my brother towards the rope he'd hung the night before to climb down the walls, “Go.”

“Or Shire-rats!”

Bilbo throws his coiled rope over the wall and begins to clamber down. I hear his unsteady breathing, and I know he is on the verge of a breakdown. I once again curse Thorin as my wing will need at least a few minutes to heal. I can’t be with my brother who needs me.

“Are we resolved? The return of the Arkenstone for what was promised.”

Thorin, breathing heavily, looks to a ridge in the distance, as if looking for someone or something.

“Give us your answer! Will you have peace or war?”

As Thorin bows his head, probably to whisper to himself madly again, a large raven flies up to the ramparts and perches beside him. They stare at each other, as if communicating mentally.

“I will have war!”

A rumbling is heard in the distance, and we all look up to see the ridge being covered by hundreds of heavily armored dwarves, lead by a huge dwarf riding a boar.

“Dain,” Balin mutters from Thorin’s side.

The Erebor dwarves begin cheering and screaming as the two opposing sides march towards one another. Balin though sits down beside me, looking deeply disturbed.

“Who is Dain? YOu don’t look very happy.”

“Dain is the lord of the Iron Hills - Thorin’s cousin.”

I look to him, worried, “Are they alike?”

“I always found Thorin the more reasonable of the two.”

_Well, fuck…_


	14. Thorin, I Am Done With Your Shit

The two armies soon halt a short distance from one another, and Dain rides his pig onto a rocky overlook to address the Elves and Men.

He’s loud enough that we can hear him quite fine, “Good morning! How are we all? I have a wee proposition, if you wouldn’t mind giving me a few moments of your time. Would you consider...just sodding off!”

I barely manage to suppress a snort. If we weren’t at war, I wouldn’t mind getting to know him better. He sounds like fun.

The townspeople, clutching their weapons, step back in fear, while the Elves simply pull out their swords and step forward.

“All of you - right now!”

“Stand fest!”

Gandalf strides forward, hopefully to calm things down, “Come now, lord Dain!”

“Gandalf the Grey. Tell this rabble to leave, or I’ll water the ground with their blood!”

“There is no need for war between dwarves, men and elves! A legion of orcs march on the mountain. Stand your army down!”

“I will not stand down before any elf! Not least this faithless woodland sprite!”

He gestures straight at Thranduil, and I shrink back behind the wall, “Ohhhhhh, crap!”

“He wishes nothing but ill upon my people! If he chooses to stand between me and my kin - I’ll split his pretty head open! See if he’s still smirking then!”

The Erebor dwarves cheer as I only sink further in on myself. _Why am I here? I could have never come and my biggest problem ever would have been dealing with Lobelia! Yavanna, why?!_

“He’s clearly mad, like his cousin!”

“You hear that, lads?! Come on! Let’s give these bastards a good hammering!”

I peek over the edge again as a dwarf yells out a command, and the Iron Hills dwarves raise their weapons and cheer. The Elves perform a complicated maneuver to put their shield-and-spear bearers at the front of the army, while the arches stand behind them. As both armies prepare to fight, a rumbling is heard at the base of a spur of the mountain. Everyone is immediately silent as we all turn to look.

Gandalf yells out, “Were-worms!”

At the base of a nearby mountain, massive worms break through the rocks. Their mouths are essentially giant drilling machines that look strong enough to crush the toughest rocks in their jaws. Everyone looks on in shock.

“Oh, come on! What the fuck are those things?! That’s not even fair!” I yell.

The worms quite suddenly retreat into the tunnels they’d made and I see Azog and a few other Orcs standing atop a hill in the distance. Behind them are several massive contraptions made of wood, rope, and cloth, meant as signalling devices I assume. Azog yells and a horn sounds. Immediately, legions of Orcs begin pouring out of the were-worm tunnels.

“The hordes of hell are upon us! To battle! To battle, sons of Durin!” Dain and part of his army turn and rush toward the oncoming Orcs.

Fili runs to the wall, “I’m going overl! Who’s coming with me?”

The dwarves cheer and agree, preparing to climb down. I stand as well, feeling my wing nearly healed.

“Stand down!”

“What?”

Fili looks to his uncle, furious, “Are we to do nothing?”

“I said STAND DOWN!”

As Thorin walks away, we look on in shock and surprise. This has officially gone too far. Looking down, I see that while Dain is attacking, the Elves stay right where they are. The dwarves are clearly outnumbered by the Orcs.

I roll my eyes at Thranduil’s frozen form. _I’ll deal with you later!!!_

For now, I stride off to have a word with the Mad King as the sounds of war echoes around me.


	15. So.... Psychological Torture... That's a Thing....

I watch from the door as Dwalin speaks with Thorin. I’m more than willing to wait for my turn with him. And unlike the others I will not be handling him with kid gloves.  
“Since when do we forsake our own people? Thorin, they are dying out there.”  
“There are halls beneath halls within this mountain - places we can fortify. Shore up, make safe. Yes...Yes - that is it. We must move the gold further underground - to safety!”  
Thorin begins to walk away, but Dwalin angrily calls out to him, “Did you not hear me?! Dain is surrounded! They’re being slaughtered, Thorin.”  
“Many die in war. Life is cheap. But a treasure such as this cannot be counted in lives lost. It is worth all the blood we can spend!”  
“You sit here in these vast halls, with a crown upon your head, and yet you are lesser now than you have ever been.”  
I raise my eyes, impressed. That’s the bluntest thing I’ve heard from them yet.  
“Do not speak to me as if I was some lowly dwarf lord…As-As if I were still...Thorin...Oakenshield. I AM YOUR KING!”  
Thorin pulls out his sword however, he is so unbalanced that he almost falls over.  
“You were always my king. You used to know that once. You cannot see that you have become.”  
“Go! Get out...before I kill you.”  
After looking at each other for a while, Dwalin turns and leaves. Passing me, I notice he is close to tears. I grab his shoulder as he passes and smile darkly, “Don’t worry, deartháir. I’ve got this!”  
He pulls me close, whispering out, “Please, Azalea… Help him…”

\--------------

I follow Thorin silently as he walks through the a golden hall. He stumbles about as if drunk, muttering out things here and there. Getting closer, I realize they are things we have said to him.  
“...sit here… crown upon… lesser now… ever been… but a treasure... cannot ... lives lost…”  
Yavanna, forgive me…  
Knowing how majorly harmful this may end up being, I still creep closer until I stand right behind Thorin. Taking a deep breath, I begin to whisper things into his ear. And to my horror, it’s almost as if he responds.  
“...a sickness lies upon this treasure...”  
“...sickness...treasure…”  
“...the blind ambition of the mountain-king…”  
“...am I... not… king...”  
“...treasure…”  
“... gold...ours...alone...”  
“...not part with a single coin…”  
“...not part...coins...”  
“...you cannot see beyond your own desire...”  
“...lowly...dwarf...Oakenshield...”  
“...a sickness that drove your grandfather mad...”  
“...grandfather...”  
“...this is Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror...”  
“...my grandfather...”  
“...you are the heir to the throne of Durin...”  
“...heir…”  
“...they are dying out there...”  
“...take back...take Erebor...”  
“...Dain is surrounded...”  
“...surrounded…”  
“...you are changed, Thorin...”  
“...Bilbo…”  
My eyes widen, before I eagerly continue, “...your One is in danger...”  
“...no…”  
Thorin looks down and about as if seeing something.  
“Smaug,” he whispers.  
I apologize mentally before bringing my hand near the side of his face. I light it aflame and as if a puppet with its strings cut, he falls to the floor. He screams, clawing at it, before stopping almost immediately.  
I stand back as he rises. Without a word, he yanks off his crown and throws it to the floor. Turning he finally notices me, and I almost cry at the clarity in his eyes.  
“Azalea…”  
I immediately slap him, and he blinks, “Yeah… I probably deserved that…”  
Then I jump onto him, holding him tight in a hug. He relaxes into it, muttering out, “Not sure if I deserve this, but I’ll take it…”  
I pull back, smile wide, “Come, we must get to the others, deartháir.”  
He begins to follow me before stopping. He looks down at his clothing in distaste, “May I change first?”

\--------------------

I see the others ahead of us, sitting about depressed. I allow Thorin to walk ahead of me, so they may see immediately. They all rise, seeing us coming towards them.  
Kili immediately rises to his feet, shouting at his uncle, “I will not hide behind a wall of stone, while others fight our battles for us!”  
Thorin and Kili approach each other, and I look to Dwalin and Balin. They look towards me expectantly, and I smile with a nod. They immediately sag against one another in relief while Dwalin looks like he’s praising my name in his mind.  
“It is not in my blood, Thorin.”  
Thorin stops in front of Kili, “No, it is not. We are sons of Durin. And Durin’s folk do not flee from a fight.”  
I see the moment he realizes his uncle is free and they smile at each other, tears in their eyes. They touch foreheads. Kili comes to my side as Thorin turns to the rest of the dwarves.  
“I have no right to ask this of any of you; but will you follow me one last time?”  
All of us our weapons, ready to follow our leader and friend once more.  
Kili kisses me sweetly, “Thank you, Azalea! Thank you so much!”  
I smile, as the sons of Fundin join us.  
“Aye, we’re mighty grateful, lass.”  
“Of course, we knew you could do it. Nothing that can’t be fixed by some tough love from Azalea!” Dwalin ruffles my hair.  
I smile nervously, remembering the fact I pretty much used psychological torture on him, “Yeah, totally. Let’s go!”  
The others smile as well, and we follow Thorin into war.  
Now all I have left is a certain Elven King….


	16. A Plan Would Be Great Right About Now

I see Dain and his surviving dwarves set up a desperate shield wall in front of the moat by Erebor’s gates. The orcs line up by rank, ready to attack them. Several heavily armored trolls shoulder their way to the front of the Orc ranks and the orc horn sounds. Their army marches forward until Bombur sounds our horn. They halt in confusion.

With a smirk, I wait a second before blasting a giant golden statue through the barricade. The rocks fall forward and make a rough bridge across the moat. We rush out and through the ranks of the Iron Hills dwarves as the orcs look on in shock.

Dain begins shouting to his troops, “TO THE KING! TO THE KING!”

“ _Du Bekâr!”_

With those words, I immediately shoot up above the others and let the orcs have it. Sending a boulder into one of the trolls, I knock its helmet right off and it immediately freezes into stone. Fireball after fireball is released as I let out my pent up anger and frustration after dealing with so many idiots.

I fly about the battlefield, helping where I can. In the distance, I see the army of men have found new strength and are slaying their own orcs.

“Dain!”

I speed towards Thorin immediately, worried he may be hurt.

“Thorin!”

“Hold on! I’m coming!”

I see the two hug and sigh in relief before I see the orc coming straight for Dain. I land beside Thorin and blast the creature with fire. I smirk at Dain, who is gaping, “A thank you would suffice…”

He immediately smiles, “Oh, I like you!”

I wink and turn to show my braid, “Careful, I’m engaged…”

Thorin beside us facepalms, “Oh, Mahal! The two of you are going to be hell together!”

We smirk before we see more orcs coming for us. We fight, immediately serious once more.

“There’s too many of these buggars, Thorin. I hope you’ve got a plan.”

“Yeah, Thorin! A plan would be great right about now!” I yell from above them.

“Aye - We’re going to take out their leader!”

“Azog...”

Thorin strides forward and mounts a large goat that Dain’s army had brought, “I’m gonna kill that piece of filth!”

I grab his arm before he can leave, “I’m going to check on Bilbo and then I’ll come help, alright?”

He nods, “Tell him it’s better late than never, but I love him.”

I shake my head, smiling, “Survive and tell him yourself…”

He groans before he, Dwalin, Fili, and Kili charge toward Azog’s hill, smashing through the Orc armies in their way. I nod to Dain before speeding towards Dale.

 

_I must find Bilbo..._


	17. Don't Test Me, Thranduil... You Will Lose

Up ahead, I watch Gandalf fight with a few orcs. Bilbo looks over the wall, watching the battle by the mountain.

“GANDALF!” he screams out.

Gandalf kills an orc then hurries over to where Bilbo is standing at the wall.

“It’s Thorin!”

He nods, “And Fili, Kili...and Dwalin. He’s taking his best warriors!”

“To do what?”

I land hard by the pair, “Thorin is going after Azog!”

I hear the sound of a horse approaching, and turn with my hands aflame.

“Azalea!”

“Tauriel!”

“Gandalf!”

I grab Tauriel close as Gandalf stutters out, “Legolas... Legolas Greenleaf!”

“There is a second army! Bolg leads a force of Gundabad orcs. They are almost upon us!”

I stand back, shocked, as Gandalf nods his head slowly, “Gundabad…This was their plan all along. Azog engages our forces, then Bolg seeps in from the north.”

Bilbo steps forward, “Wha...the north...where is the north, exactly?!”

“Ravenhill.”

Gandalf turns and strides over to the wall to look at the hill where Thorin went.

_I guess that’s Ravenhill..._

“Ravenhill…Thorin is up there! And Fili and Kili - they’re all up there!”

At the sound of Kili’s name, Tauriel looks to me alarmed. I’m frozen in fear, so she pulls me into her side. Together, we all look out toward the top of Ravenhill, which is shrouded in mist.

We hear the elven horn in the distance and go running towards it.

Gandalf goes to Thranduil’s side, “My lord, dispatch this force to Ravenhill! The dwarves are about to be overrun. Thorin must be warned.”

He turns with a sneer, “By all means, warn him. I have spent enough Elvish blood in defense of this accursed land - No more!”

He walks away haughtily, and Gandalf yells after him, “Thranduil?!”

_That’s it!_

Ignoring the others’ calls to stop, I stride after Thranduil. When I’m in reach, I yank him back harshly by his long, silky hair. Everyone around me freezes, as if unsure what to do.

“Kill her!” Thranduil yells out.

They draw their weapons, but I light my hand faster, “Do it and Lord Eyebrows goes up in smoke…”

They stand back, but refuse to put away their weapons.

I turn back to Thranduil, pulling him eye level with me, “Now, listen here, asshole! My Croí is up there with Azog along with my brother's Croí! You may not like them, but you damn well better help them…”

Even in this position, he manages a regal sneer, “And why would I do that?”

I grab the jewels I stole earlier from my pants’ pocket, “If you don’t, you might as well kiss theses pretty little things good bye…”

We glare at one another, each refusing to back down.

I smirk, using my last card, “Gee, I wonder how these would look on the orcs if we-”

He cuts me off quickly, “Commander?”

An elf steps forward, “Yes, my Lord?”

With one final glare towards me and a sigh of defeat, he mutters out, “See to it that a force is sent to help _Oakenshield…”_

I release his hair with a smile, “Thank you, my Lord. You can expect the jewels after we win the war.”

Before he can say a thing, I shoot up into the air and speed towards Ravenhill.


	18. It's A Trap!

I swoop down low and see Fili and Kili creeping quietly through the ruins below Azog’s signalling station. They look up at the ruins and separate.

Kili stays below and I make sure to remember to return to him. First, I must warn Thorin. I find him with Dwalin, the two surrounded by goblin corpses.

“Where is that orc filth?”

Bilbo appears out of thin air behind Dwalin, panting, just as I touch down.

“Thorin…”

“Bilbo!” He cuts him off, holding him close to him, “I’m so sorry! For every-”

Bilbo pulls back, cutting him off, “As wonderful as this all is, we can’t do this right now! You have to leave here! Now! Azog has another army attacking from the north. This watchtower will be completely surrounded soon and there’ll be no way out.”

Dwalin speaks up from my side, “We are so close! That orc scum is in there. I say we push on.”

“No!” Thorin looks up, thinking things over, “That’s what he wants. He wants to draw us in.”

Suddenly, he appears to have understood what we have been trying to tell him.

 

“This is a trap!”


	19. Losses In War

Thorin turns to Dwalin and I, “Find Fili and Kili! Call them back!”  
Dwalin protests, “Thorin, are you sure about this?”  
Thorin nods, “Do it. We live to fight another day.”  
We turn to leave, but hear a drum sound from Ravenhill. Looking back at the tower, I see a light appear. Atop the tower, Azog appears, dragging a bloodied Fili behind him. We run forward, but stop when he begins to yell. He speaks in Black Speech and his intent is clear though I do not understand a word of it.  
“No! RUN!”  
We can only look on in shock as Azog lifts Fili by the neck, then stabs him through the back with his arm-blade. He then drops Fili, who falls to the ground from the tower. I refuse to let him be thrown aside like a doll, so I throw my hands out, catching him so that he gently lands on the ground. Unfortunately, he falls right past Kili, who has been watching from a doorway below. Seeing his dead brother on the ground, he furiously rushes up the tower steps toward Azog.  
“KILI!”  
“Mo chroí!”  
Bilbo looks to me in fear, and I know what I must do.  
“Azalea, go!:”  
I jump from the ruins and soar to Kili’s side. Distantly, I hear the others following me. I fly above Kili as he rushes up the steps, killing orcs in his way. They don’t stand a chance with our combined anger.  
There’s a problem though as I’m suddenly preoccupied with bat like creatures in the air. I’m forced to focus solely on them which leaves Kili open for more attacks. I glance down when I can and that’s when Blondie passes me, holding on to a bat for dear life.  
Wait, if he’s here….  
“Tauriel!” I scream out.  
“Azalea!” I hear back in the distance.  
Feeling hopeful, I fight the bats with a renewed strength. Suddenly, Tauriel appears a mere few feet away.  
“Azalea! Drop!”  
I do as she says immediately, freefalling for a few seconds, until I catch myself with the wind. Looking up at where I was moments ago, I notice the bats falling one by one. Running to the side, I see the elven archers and smile, knowing Thranduil has come to help. Tauriel yanks me along to find Kili and we defeat any orcs that dare stand in the way of me and my One.  
We finally get a few moments of peace from the orcs, but realize we have completely lost track of Kili. I dare not go in the air again with the bats and archers so I scream out instead.  
“KILI!”  
Tauriel joins me, “KILI!”  
There’s no response, and I grow worried.  
“KILI!”  
“KILI!”  
“Mo chroí!”  
I almost cry as I hear him yell my endearment for him.  
“Kili…”  
Suddenly, ugly from Laketown jumps out of a tunnel and kicks Tauriel into a rock.  
“NO!”  
In the distance, I see Kili begin to make his way towards us, but fear he will not arrive in time. Tauriel struggles to her feet and we both attack the orc with everything we’ve got. It doesn’t appear to be enough though as he simply bats away most of our attacks. Finally, he grabs Tauriel by her arm and swiftly breaks it.  
“Tauriel!”  
He leers at me before casually tossing her down a set of stairs below us. He reaches for me, and I try to avoid him, but cannot. I begin to see black as he grabs ahold of my neck, slowly crushing it. With the last of my strength, I surge up and kick him hard in the stomach. He releases as he falls, but seconds later grabs me again and throws me into a wall this time.  
As I lay on the ground, unable to move, the orc raises his mace for the kill. Without warning, Kili leaps from the wall above onto him. They fight, and Kili seems to be winning. Unexpectedly, Ugly turns the tables and grabs Kili by the head, raising the pointed base of his mace to stab him through the chest. I immediately jump on the orc from behind, “No!”  
Despite trying my best to hold on, he manages to throw me down again, and I can do nothing but watch as the orc raises his mace and plunges it through Kili’s chest. Watching him drop my One carelessly on his face, an anger I have never felt before rises in me.  
As the orc approaches, I leap up to grab him and use the wind to push the pair of us off the edge. This orc will die today whether by my hand or someone else’s...  
We separate as we fall, and I land harshly on a broken staircase conveniently beside Tauriel. I push myself to my elbows to check on her. A crash sounds from nearby and I watch as Blondie smashes a troll into a tower.  
What in Yavana is that boy doing?  
After another hit, the tower falls, making a bridge between Legolas and us.  
And what was the point of that?  
I stop breathing as Ugly jumps over Tauriel and I to fight Legolas. I put my hand to my heart, frozen.  
Aule, I was that near to dying…  
As the two fight, I slowly drag myself to my feet. Once I am able to stand I unfurl my wings and jump, seeing if I have the strength to fly. Surprisingly, my wings are the only things not aching right now, so I am able to hover near Tauriel. Instinctively, I turn to where Kili’s body lies, but face Tauriel once more. There is no way I’m leaving my comrádaí here to die…  
Slowly I hold my hands out and gently lift her unconscious body to float alongside me as I fly to Kili’s side. I set her down softly before landing heavily myself. I crawl over to Kili and carefully turn him over. Wiping the blood from his face, I hold him close, letting my tears flow down my cheeks.  
I’m so sorry, mo chroí… I’m so sorry….


	20. Someone Has To Be the Hero... Mo Chroí

“Azalea!”

_That’s it… I’ve finally lost it..._

“Azalea!”

_Wait, there it is again..._

I look up in shock, only to see Fili stumbling towards me.

“Fili?” I choke out.

He nods grimly, finally collapsing by my side. I notice him staring sadly at his brother, but can’t get my head around this.

“How the hell are you alive?”

He shrugs, “I don’t know. I woke up about ten minutes ago, alone. Fought a hell of a lot of orcs to find you guys. Though it appears I’ve arrived too late…”

He reaches for his brother, but I knock his hand away, “Aza-”

Before he can finish, I turn him around roughly to see his back. I can only stare in shock. There’s no blood or anything. I slowly reach forward, pressing inside the torn leather and cloth until my hand is stopped by something cold.

“Mithril…”

With a gasp, I release him to look at Kili. Ripping his armor off, I finally make it to his shirt. Without a word, I lift it up, expecting to see his chest. Instead, all I see is shining mithril. I choke out a sob as I remember the on the fly idea from early yesterday. I had completely forgotten about it.

“Azalea, what’s going on?”

Before I can respond, Kili groans from my lap, “Oh, my head…”

“Mo chroí!” I scream, holding him close. Behind me, I hear Fili himself tearing up, so I release Kili. Pushing him to his brother, I stumble over to Tauriel. She’s still out cold, so I hand Fili her sword.

“Fili, watch them. I have to find my brother and your uncle. Keep them safe.”

He nods solemnly, but Kili grabs my arm in protest, “Azalea, no!”

I kiss his forehead softly, before standing, “Mo chroí, I must. But I promise I will return and as soon as all of this is over, we will marry. Before something else can happen.”

He nods, teary eyed and I kiss him quickly before flying to the frozen river where I had seen Thorin prior.


	21. I Promised, Didn't I?

The two are in full battle mode when I arrive and I alight my hands to help when I hear a screech. Looking up in surprise, I see the eagles who had helped us previously. There’s a roar in the distance, and I realize with a smile that it is Beorn.

Meanwhile, Thorin suddenly throws his sword down. Reaching forward, he lifts the rock at the end of a chain Azog holds and tosses it to the orc, who instinctively catches it. Azog looks at him in shock. Thorin jumps backward, off the ice floe that they are both standing on and without his weight to balance it, the ice floe tips over and plunges Azog with his heavy rock into the water below. He scrabbles at the edge, but the chain pulls him down. Thorin pants in exhaustion.

“Thorin!” I shout.

He looks over to me and waves. I sigh in relief. As he bends down to pick up Orcrist though, he sees something through the ice and slowly walks above it, staring. I hesitantly fly closer, “Thorin?”

Without warning, Thorin rears back in pain with a yell. Azog leaps through the ice and pins Thorin down.

“Thorin!” I scream

I race over, but Azog throws something at me. I’m too slow to react and fall as something tears into my left wing. Looking over, I see a large knife caught in the feathers. I close my eyes before quickly yanking out the blade. Blood pours freely from the wound, but I ignore it for now. Trying to inch my way to Thorin’s side, I can only watch as Azog’s blade tries to stab him through the chest. Everything stops for a minute.

_Mithril, don’t you dare fail me now!_

A second passes before Thorin raises his own sword and stabs Azog directly through the heart. He flips Azog over onto his back on the ice and forces Orcrist all the way through Azog and through the ice below. Azog is soon dead and Thorin struggles to his feet.

“Thorin…” I call out, weak.

He rushes to my side and I smile in exhaustion at the mithril shining through his torn shirt.

Tapping it, I say, “Told you it would work…”

He doesn’t smile though instead he seems fearful. “Azalea…” he chokes out.

I struggle with it for some reason, but manage to roll my eyes, “D-don’t be getting emotional on me now, T-thorin…”

I hear someone scream in the distance, “Azalea!”

Within seconds, Thorin has been joined by my brother, Fili, Kili, Legolas, and a limping Tauriel.

“Yeah,” I mutter, “W-we made it! Go us!”

Bilbo curls into Thorin’s shirt and he holds him close as he cries. Kili gingerly holds me, “Azalea… you promised you’d return. You said we’d get married! Azalea, come on! We’re getting married! Just like you said! Please…”

His voice breaks at the end and I smile up at him, tears in my eyes, “Of course, we will… with white flowers and everything… invite… all of middle earth…”

My brother's cries become harder, and distantly, I realize what is happening.

“I’m… dying, a-aren’t I?”

Bilbo tries to shake his head, but I know the truth. I’m losing too much blood. I can feel it.

“Don’t lie to me… Bilbo… You know… I… hate that...“

I now lay gasping for breath, “Mo chroí… Lus… know that… I love you both… so… so…”

I break off as the blackness consumes me.

The last thing I hear is Tauriel’s voice.

“Thranduil! Mithrandir!”


	22. Queen of Foreign Relations

I awaken what feels like hours later lying facedown on a cot.

“Well, this is a surprise,” I mutter. I try to sit up, but almost fall on my face, “Well, I’m definitely not dead. I’d like to think death wouldn’t hurt this much…:”

I shut up, trying to figure out what to do now. Then I hear the snoring. Turning my head to the side, I see Thorin with his mouth hanging open and Bilbo curled into him.

_Ah hell no, I am not dealing with your snoring right now..._

I weakly lift my arm before blasting water into Thorin’s open mouth. He immediately chokes, sitting up with a start.

“W-what?!”

I smile cheekily as his gaze lands on me, “Hey, there.”

 

Within a few hours, my tent is stuffed full. The company is yelling as Kili helps position my wings for me to lay back, extra careful with the torn one. He sits by my side, and I kiss his palm in thanks. He smiles, holding tight to my hand.

Turning back to the others, I smile, “So what happened?”

Gandalf steps forward, “Well, we thought you were dead for about five minutes because of course you would get hit in one of your most vital areas by a poisoned orc blade. Then Thranduil said you still had a chance if he helped you right then and there. So he pretty much performed magical elven surgery on a frozen river. All orcs are dead. More than half of the men live, most of the elves still live and at least half of the dwarves as well.”

I sigh sadly at how many were lost, but move past it for now, “Well then, I believe I have a certain elf king to thank. Everyone out besides Gandalf, Thorin, Kili, Fili, Balin, and Bilbo.”

The others rise to protest, but I merely glare at them, “Now!”

The rejected dwarves step back and shuffle out, grumbling as they go.

Once they are all gone, Thranduil enters followed by Tauriel and Legolas. Tauriel surges forward to give me a hug. I hold her tight and address Legolas over her shoulder, “What? No hug, Blondie?”

He smiles softly, lightly ruffling my hair instead. The two then step back for Thranduil.

“Thank you, my lord, for all of your help…”

He nods with a slight smile, “You are most welcome, Lady Azalea. If you are fine though, I must return my people to our home.”

I nod as he turns away, but remember something, “Thranduil, wait!”

He turns in surprise at my informality, but I ignore him, reaching for my old clothes nearby. Grabbing my pants, I pull out the jewels. I face him once more, cradling them carefully in my hands, “I believe I promised you these in return for helping…”

He looks at me, shocked that I had remembered. I smile. He was ready to leave without them if I hadn’t said anything and I found that incredibly sweet. I hold them out and gingerly he takes them from my hands. As he tucks them into his robes, near his heart, I can tell they mean a lot to him.

He bows his head, “Thank you, my lady.” Turning to the pair by the entrance, watching silently, he speaks, “Tauriel, Legolas, time to return home.”

They look at him shocked as Tauriel chokes out, “M-my Lord?”

He smiles at her kindly, offering his arm, “I release you from your banishment, Tauriel. Come.”

They leave the tent and we all stare after them silently.

Finally, Thorin faces me, “I think you’ll be in charge of foreign relations from now on.”

I sit back with a smile, pleased, “You bet your ass I am.”


	23. The Making of Our Fearsome Trio

I try to help out where I can, but many will not allow me to. After yet another failed attempt I sit back in defeat, striving to think of a solution.

“Oi, ya buggars! Careful with that!”

My eyes light eye up.

_Dain! Just who I need!_

“Dain!” I yell and he turns to me immediately.

Lumbering towards me, he yells back, “Lass! Glad to see ya up an’ about!”

I smile, “Well, you seem to be the only one. No one else will let me help… Any chance I can rely on you?”

We share sly grins as he yells out, “Zin!”

A burly dwarf comes up, “Yes, my lord?”

He gestures at me, “Give the lass your hat.”

He does and I tuck all of my hair up into it carefully. Kili’s coat already covers my wings, but there’s not much to do for my face. With a pat on the back, Dain and I are off to work.

 

\---------

Someone finally realizes I’m not still in my tent resting about five hours later. I’m completely convinced that Bilbo is the one who figures out where am I because he plays the dirtiest trick in the book.

“Mo chroí!”

He sent Kili after me, so I’d feel guilty and stop.

_Bastaird!_

Kili finally appears, coming into view as he rounds the corner. He actually has his sword out and everything, looking ready to fight anyone in my defense. Dain wisely steps away from me.

“Traitor,” I mutter out, half heartedly, understanding his reluctance to face a volatile, sword waving prince.

He smiles in sympathy before returning to giving his men orders.

I’m yanked forwards as Kili spins me to face him, holding me tight, “Azalea! Where have you been? You are supposed to be resting so that you can fully heal! We were all so worried! I was so worried!”

I pat his back, consolingly, “Believe me I can tell, so please put your sword away. Now, I have already told all of you that I’m already healed. My wing only needed one day to fully heal not an entire week and a half. I’ve been bored in my tent and no one but Dain will let me help.”

I decide to play dirty, because I really do hate that fucking tent and technically Bilbo started this. Looking up through my lashes, I pout my lip out ever so slightly, mumbling, “I’m sorry, mo chroí… I just felt so useless…”

 

 

Poor Kili never stood a chance.

 

He visibly melts and softly kisses me on the forehead, before stepping back, “I’ll go ask Uncle if you can join Fili and I. I’m sure I can make him understand...”

I immediately attack him in hugs and kisses, “Thank you, mo chroí! Thank you! I love you so much! Thank you!”

He hugs me once more before stumbling off with a lovesick, goofy grin. Smirking, I turn back to Dain, who whistles out slowly.

“Now, that was impressive.”

“Damn right, it was…”

 

\----------------

 

Weeks later, we are about three fourths done with Erebor. With aid from both the people of Dale and some elves, work has been quick. I take all credit for the peaceful interactions, and Balin makes sure I am by Thorin’s side whenever he comes into contact with the other races’ leaders. Though the gold sickness is long gone, he’s still a volatile person in general with a habit of sticking his foot in his mouth.

I’m looking over some peace treaties with some of the Company with me as well. Thorin and Balin are debating pros and cons of different crops with Bilbo's input. I glance over at the boys, seeing that they are playing more than doing actual work.

Rolling my eyes, I open my mouth to reprimand them when I hear people yelling outside.

“The caravans!”

“They’re here!”

“The Blue Mountain caravans!”

“The princess!”

At the last yell, the dwarves immediately freeze. Fili and Kili turn to one another in glee while Dwalin and Thorin share a rather grim look.

“Amad...”

“Dis…”

Without warning, the boys are yanking Bilbo and I towards the gates where everyone else seems to have gathered. They push themselves to the front while the others follow calmer. We come to a stop just as a beautiful woman steps from the lead wagon. I can clearly see her resemblance to Thorin and the boys.

“Amad!”

Bilbo and I are pulled forward once more until suddenly the fierce looking woman is right in front of us.

She grabs the boys from us, hugging them close, “My boys! I have missed you so much! Thank Mahal you both survived! I don’t know what I would have done without you two nuisances!”

I wince, remembering just how close that was to happening.

The woman looks towards up and eyes us in confusion, “And who might you two be?”

I smile, as Bilbo visibly freezes, “Greetings, Princess. I’m Lady Azalea Baggins and this is my younger brother, Bilbo. We came from the Shire and joined the company on this quest…”

I bow, and jab Bilbo in the side as I come back up. He quickly bows as well, “Hello.”

“Well, I am Dis, mother to these two brats and sister to Thorin.”

I smirk when Bilbo blushes, “Well then, I guess the two of you will have to become friends then as Bilbo here is Thorin’s Croí…”

She looks at me confused until Fili whispers into her ear.

She smiles cunningly, “Oh, really? Why that is an interesting turn of events…”

_Ooh, I like her already..._

Fili speaks up from her side, “Thorin wasn’t the only one to find his One. A certain little brother of mine did as well…”

Before she can ask, I take the opportunity to kiss Kili’s cheek, subtly showing off the braid in the side of my hair, “Yes, he did…”

Dis can only gape before suddenly turning on Fili, “And when can I expect love for you now? Even Thorin has found someone and that in itself is a miracle!”

As she continues ranting, I hide a grin in Kili’s shoulder.

“Dis! Leave the poor boy alone…”

I look back at Thorin and Dis pulls him into a hug as well, “Brother! Surprisingly, I admit I missed you…”

He gives her a small glare before retorting, “You know you would have been lost without me…”

Dis glares back for a second, before sighing, “Yes, I would have… I don’t know what I would have done with all of you gone.”

Before I realize it, Dwalin has yanked me forward, “You have Azalea here to thank for that. Not only did she get the dragon sickness out of Thorin, but came up with the brilliant idea of mithril under armour that saved all three of the idiots when they were stabbed.”

I try to protest, but Dis yanks me into her arms, “Thank you, Azalea! For everything! Thank you!”

She pulls back, and I notice tears down her face, “No problem?”

“How ever did you get through to him with his sickness?”

I wince, laughing nervously. No one had actually asked that yet and I was hoping they wouldn’t.

“Um, I may of sorted used psychological torture in a weird way while taking advantage of his love for Bilbo?”

There’s an awkward silence before she tugs me forward with a laugh. I yell out in pain and she jumps back, worried. I quickly shrug Kili’s coat off and without a word, Kili is massaging my left wing carefully. Though it was healed, it sometimes started aching if hit wrong. I give him a grateful smile before turning back to Dis. She stares in confusion.

“What?”

I smile, shrugging, “I’m part wizard.”

She immediately straightens, and tucks my arm into hers. Ignoring the others, she pulls me along with her.

“So how much of an idiot was Thorin?”

I share a conspiratorial grin, “Well… if you _must_ know...”

As I launch into one of many examples, I hear Thorin behind us.

“Oh Mahal! First, Dain and now, Dis! We’re all going to die!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bastaird! (bastard)


	24. Love In The Air

I’m joking about with Dain and Dis during a break in working when suddenly Bilbo runs at me, almost knocking me over in the process.

“Azalea!” he screams into my ear.

I jump up, worried, “Bloody hell, fucker! What?!”

He bounces on his toes in front of me, “He did it! Its official!”

I can only gape in confusion, “Who did what?”

He sighs like I’m being difficult on purpose, “Thorin! He finally proposed!”

He turns with a grin, showing off the intricate braid in his golden curls. I hug him, delighted, as Dain and Dis congratulate him loudly behind me.

“Congrats, lad!”

“Oh Mahal! I thought it’d never happen! Congratulations, dear!”

I pull back with a grin, “So what’d you give him?”

His face immediately pales and I freeze, losing the grin.

“You did reciprocate the betrothal gift, right Bilbo? It’s not like we’ve been taught that from day one or anything…”

He whimpers, “I have to find Thorin…”

With that, he's off, racing through the halls.

I roll my eyes and shake my head at him fondly, “Oh, Lus… Scatterbrained as usual…”

 

 

I fly about the room frantic, unable to remain calm, “Oh my Yavana! This is it! Today’s the day! I can’t handle this! Oh Valar! I think I might pass out!”

My brother yells up at me, “Azalea! Get down here! You need to put on your dress!”

I land, but still fidget as the final adjustments are made.

_I can’t handle this…_

We’re ready too soon for comfort and seconds later I’m outside of the doors to the main hall. Fili, Bilbo, and Beorn stand around me, trying to help.

“You’ve got this, Aza!”

“Do not worry, young one…”

“This should be easy after dealing with orcs and wargs…”

I nod, feeling light headed, “Yeah… you’re right… easy…”

Smiling, Fili slips inside and I calm down a considerable amount. We hear the music begin and Bilbo steps in after him.

“Don’t worry, dear. I’ll be right beside you,” Beorn says.

I smile up at him gratefully and take his arm, stepping in after the others. Looking around, I’m momentarily stunned by how beautiful everything is. Beorn gently tugs me forward and I meet Kili’s eyes. Everything else fades away instantly. He’s beaming at me and I grin wide in response. Soon enough, we’re standing together with Gandalf in front of us. I keep sneaking glances at Kili, not registering a single thing that Gandalf says.

“Bilbo? Fili?”

I look up slightly startled at my brother's name before realizing that it’s time. Kili and I face one another and Fili passes him a bead.

“Azalea Violet Baggins, this bead signifies all the love I have for you. Many would say that a quest isn’t the most normal place to fall in love, but then again normal is boring and we aren’t boring. This bead represents our story from start to finish, but most importantly it is made of mithril. I can never thank you enough for saving my brother, uncle, and I not to mention all of the other times during the actual quest itself. I love your genius, and your wittiness, and yes, even your bossiness. But most of all, I love you in your entirety. Now and forever.”

I feel my eyes begin to tear up as he braids the bead in on the opposite side of the betrothal bead.

When he’s finished, I turn and take the flower crown carefully from Bilbo's hands.

“Kili, these flowers say everything I feel for you and more. With this apple blossom I promise hope, with carnations devotion, with magnolia perseverance, with stephanotis marital happiness, and finally a sprig of lavender for a bit of luck because Valar knows we’ll need it.”

He chokes on a teary laugh and I wink before continuing, “There aren’t enough flowers in the world to tell you how much I love you, you silly dwarf. But I’ll make sure you know every second of every day now and forever, mo chroí…”

With that I gently place the flowers on his head and we turn to Gandalf who smiles, finishing up, “D'fhéadfadh gach duine finné beannaigh an pósadh. Now go on, kiss your bride.”

Kili and I grin before leaning into to kiss one another softly. As our family and friends yell in joy around us, I know somehow we’ll be just fine….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> D'fhéadfadh gach duine finné beannaigh an pósadh (May all who witness bless this marriage)


	25. A Story For Another Day

Years later, I’m guiding Gandalf through Erebor. He had come in just this morning for a surprise visit.

“He's in a mood again. Thorin is as well though, so I can’t figure out what the idiot did this time…”

There’s a twinkle in his eyes as he looks down at me, “What makes you think it’s Thorin’s fault?”

I roll my eyes and look forward, “I’m not going to even bother giving that an answer, draoi…”

He chuckles and finally we come to Bilbo's private study. I quietly open the door, seeing my brother hunched over, writing.

_Probably spreading lies to poor Frodo… Which reminds me… he hasn’t visited in awhile..._

I wave him in, knocking on the door as I leave.

“No, thank you! I do not want any more people more specifically dwarven oafs who are my husband bothering me today!!”

“And what about very old friends?!”

“Gandalf?!”

“Bilbo Baggins.”

“My dear Gandalf!”

“Good to see you. I hear young Frodo is coming to visit soon?"

“Come on, come in! Yes, I’m so excited!!”

I’m rounding the corner when I hear Gandalf’s conspiratorial whisper, “So tell me, my dear, what did Thorin do this time?”

“What didn’t he do?!”

_Oh, how we’ve missed you, Draoi…_

 

_\-----------_

 

Now, dearest Frodo. I’d just like to mention real quick that the whole Ring business was entirely Bilbo's fault. Not mine. His. Now, what followed, that’s debatable….

 

But that’s a story for another day.

**Author's Note:**

> Anois (Now)


End file.
